Winter In Konoha
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Sakura pingsan gara-gara liat calon suaminya. pilih Sasuke atau Kakashi? chap 2 UPDATED! Orochimaru perform... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Fic pertama aku kemarin kacau.**

**Hehe..**

**Tapi gak bakal di delete, buat kenang-kenangan. **

**Fic ini kubuat special buat ultahnya k Awan Hitam.**

**Maaf yah k, kalo geje.**

**Dengan OOC dan segala keanehannya.**

**Let's read…**

**WINTER IN KONOHA**

**Sakura POV**

"Sakuraaa… ayo cepat bangun sayaaang, kamu nggak boleh telat. Cepat bangun dan dandan yang cantik."

"Uughh.. tidak ada cara membangunkan yang lebih indah apa?!" gumamku sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Iya ma.. aku udah bangun kok."

Sakura Haruno itulah namaku. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Dan sekarang aku sedang bersiap pergi ke rumah 'calon suamiku'. Ibuku memang konyol, memangnya aku ini perempuan tidak laku yang harus dijodohkan? Begini-begini aku kan cukup populer di kampus. Kalau bukan karena Ino, aku pasti sudah kabur dari perjodohan ini. Ino bilang selera orang tuaku tidak begitu buruk. Itu terbukti dari kakaku, Shizune yang telah menikah karena dijodohkan. Suami kakak, yaitu ka Genma adalah pria tampan, tajir, Baik lagi. Aku berharap calon suamiku seperti itu.

***

"Maaf yah Sakura, kamu jadi nunggu lama," kata Tante Tsunade, 'calon mertuaku'.

"Iya, gakpapa koq tante."

Huh.. sekarang aku lagi dirumah 'calon suamiku' yang belum aku kenal sama sekali.

Ini pertemuan pertamaku, dan aku sangat tegang.

"Aku pulang," terdengar suara pria masuk.

"Oh my…" aku hanya mampu ternganga melihat makhluk yang super tampan didepanku dengan rambut emo yang keren banget, postur atletis, mata onyx, wajahnya yang mulus, membuatku ingin pingsan seketika.

"Ah Sasuke, ini Sakura," Tante Tsunade mengenalkanku padanya.

"Hn.. ini calonya? Ya sudah aku kekamar dulu."

'Lho? Koq malah pergi?' dalam hati aku sangat kecewa karena kecuekannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kita suruh mereka PDKT saja Tsunade?" kali ini ibuku yang bicara.

"Wah, kamu pasti mengira dia anakku. Dia itu keponakanku,sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia tinggal disini."

'Yah, jadi bukan dia,' semoga saja 'calon suamiku' itu setampan dan sekeren sepupunya.

Lalu terdengar suara mobil masuk ke halaman depan.

"Nah, itu pasti dia. Anakku yang paaaling manis," Tante Tsunade berkata dengan bangganya sambil berjalan ke depan rumahnya.

"Ah.. maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku membeli sedikit oleh-oleh untuk Sakura," seorang pria yang digandeng Tante Tsunade berbicara.

"Ini dia Sakura, calon suamimu," Tante Tsunade berkata yang seolah mengatakan kau-beruntung-mendapatkan-anakku-yang-tampan-ini.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk pingsan.

**TBC **

**Sengaja dibikin pendek banget. Mau tau respon readers dulu. **

**Ngak lama lagi diapdeth koq.**

**Terus winternya mana?? Haha.. tunggu ya. Poko'a ini settingnya bulan Desember.**

**Terus ini gak ada sngkut pautnya ma salah satu novel fav aku –winter in Tokyo-. Cuma judulnya aja yang mirip. *halah gak penting***

**Udah tau kan siapa calon suaminya Sakura?**

**Terus kenapa Sakura pingsan?**

**Kalo mau tau, baca chap selanjutnya. Tapi aku takut salah lagi publish chap berikutnya, maklum aku gak ada yang ngajarin. Kasih tau lewat ripiuu yah.. *puppy eyes***

**Yaudahlah ripiu ajah okeh,,**

**Makasihhh…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ancur, geje, OOC**

**Let's read…**

** WINTER IN KONOHA**

** CHAP 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"Jangan jerit-jerit Sakura! Kuping kakak sakit!"

"Habis aku stress, capek, bingung!"

"Yah nggak gitu juga kaleee,, mang kenapa kamu tiba-tiba telpon kakak trus treak-treak gitu?"

"Dua kata. Mama jahat."

"Heh.. koq ngomongnya gitu? Mangnya salah kalo mama jodohin kamu? Kan dia tajir, pasti baik dan keren."

"Hwaaaa… kakak malah bikin aku tambah sedih! Mama jahat karena di gak survey dulu calonnya Cuma karena Tante Tsunade teman baiknya. Dan mama pikirkarena Tante Tsunade cantik, pasti anaknya tampan. Dan yang bikin aku tambah nyesek, sepupunya yang super duper ganteng tinggal serumah dengannya. Anak dan keponaknnya itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, hah.. hah..," aku terengah-engah karena bercerita panjang lebar sambil menangis.

"Sakura, intinya saja deh. Kakak gak ngerti . kamu ngomong kaya mercon tau."

"Intinya, dia pake kawat gigi model lama yang nggak banget, trus dia pake kacamata yang lebih mirip akuarium, dan yang paling bikin ilfeel, RAMBUTNYA PUTIH KAYA KAKEK-KAKEK!!!" aku berteriak lagi, dan kali ini gentian kak Shizune yang teriak.

"SAKURA! Bisa diam sebentar?!"

"Hufth,, iya kak," akhirnya aku berhenti bicara sambil menghela nafas.

"Semua itu kan tidak permanent Sakura. Hari gene geto loh? Kamu bisa minta dia pake lensa kontak, dan kawat gigi itu kan untuk memperindah giginya juga nanti," ka Shizune menasehatiku.

"Iya sih, tapi rambutnya.."

"Kamu ini bodoh atau gimana sih? Cat rambut kan banyak, apalagi dia orang kaya. Semua itu mudah asal kamu mau berfikir positif."

"Aku coba deh kak. Tapi sampai dia belum jadi keren, aku tetap gakmau nerima perjodohan oni."

***

"Brrr.. dingin banget," aku baru pulang kuliah dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju Konoha Square untuk membeli sepatu buat ke ulang tahunnya kak Shizune. Dan tumpukan salju ini menyiksaku! Ini musim dingin trburuk yang pernah kualami. Musim dingin ini juga pertunanganku akan dilaksanakan. Uuuhh.. aku benar-benar pusing. Dan lagi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa salju ini membuat segalanya terlihat putih? Mengingatkanku pada rambut si Kakashi jelek itu! Sepanjang jalan juga banyak kulihat orang-orang mengenakan mantel puth. Uh lebih baik aku cepat ke took sepatu.

Di toko sepatu..

"Sakura, kemana saja kau dan Ino tidak pernah kesini lagi," Tanya seorang penjaga toko bernama Naruto.

"Iya, aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawabku sekenanya sambil langsung berjalan ke stand sepatu pesta.

Dan tidak sengaja pandanganku teralih ke stand sepatu olahraga yang mayoritas warna sepatunnya putih.

Aku pun segera mengambil sepatu pilihanku dan keluar Dario toko setalah membayar.

***

Tiin.. tiin.., saat aku sampai depan Konoha Square terdengar kalakson mobil sport warna putih. Dan perlahan jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Halo Saku-chan," seorang pria menyapaku dengan ramahnya.

Deg .. orang ini. Sumber kepenatanku hari ini. Aaargghh.. kenapa harus bertemu dia disini?!

"Saku-chan ayo masuk. Dingin sekali, nanti kamu sakit," dia pun membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ngapain kesini? Gue kan udah bilang gak usah jemput gue!" jawabku ketus. Entahlah bahsaku jadi kasar kalau bertemu dia.

"Tapi cuaca hari ini buruk. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian," orang itu oun mengambil belanjaanku lalu memasukannya ke bagasi mobil.

Mau tidak mau aku pun masuk ke mobil mewahnya yang nyaman itu.

"Err.. Saku-chan, aku mau sekalian jemput Sasuke boleh? Kasihan dia tidak bawa mobil."

"Terserah saja," jawabku malas padahal dalam hati aku senang sekali bias bertemu Sasuke yang super tampan.

***

"Kalian mesra sekali menjemputku berdua," kata SAsuke yang baru masuk ke mobil dan duduk du bangku belakang.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," Kakashi tersenyum senang, dan itu membuatku jengah. Aku pun pindah ke kursi belakang.

"Kenapa pindah Saku-chan? Kakashi kaget melihatku pindah.

"Didepan dingin."

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke orangnya sangat baik dan enak untuk diajak ngobrol. Aku bicara banyak dengannya tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi.

Hingga Sasuke turun dan sekarang aku tiba di depan rumah, aku tetap mendiamkan Kakashi.

"Err.. lo nggak marah?" aku bertanya pada Kakashi. Karena jujur saja aku agak tidak enak juga mendiamkanya di jalan tadi.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Tadi di jalan gue malah nyuekin lo dan malah ngobrolnya ma Sasuke."

"Lho? Bukannya bagus calon istriku akrab dengan Sepupuku. Jadi nanti kalian tidak canggung lagi," Kakashi tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Oh yaudah, gue masuk dulu yah."

***

"Nnnghh.. Sasuke. Berattt."

"Masa segitu aja nggak kuat Sakura?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Hei kalian jangan berfikir yang maam-macam yah. Saat ini aku sedang di Mall menemani Sasuke BELANJA (?). Aku sangat senang awalnya, bias jalan bersama Sasuke merupakan sebuah berkah.

Tapi, kenapa malah aku jadi pembawa barang seperti ini?!

Untung saja aku suka padanya, kalau tidak, mana sudi aku!

30 menit kemudian..

Akhirnya selesai juga acara belanja ini. Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke memasukan barang belanjaanya yang super banyak itu ke mobil.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil,

"Sakura, maaf aku tidak bias mengantamu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak!" Sasuke bicara sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Heii.. SASUKEEEE… tunguu,, dompet dan tasku ada didalam mobilmu," aku berteriak sambil berlari mengejar mobil Sasuke yang sudah melesat jauh.

1 jam kemudian..

Akhirnya aku terpaksa jalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Memang jarak ke rumahku cukup dekat. Tapi tetap saja jauh jika berjalan kaki.

Saat sedang melamun sambil berjalan, ada yang menabraku.

"Oh.. maaf, lho Saku-chan?

Aku mendongak dan mandapati Kakashi sedang membantuku berdiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sedang apa disini? Ayo aku antar pulang."

Aku hanya menurutinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar lelah dan bete!

"Aku habis beli titipan ayah. Tapi aku antar kamu pulang dulu deh," Kakashi mulai menjalankankan mobilnya.

Aku tidak bicara dan hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Tiba-tiba ada sebatang cokelat yang disodorkan didepan wajahku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Nih, kalau lagi bete, makan yang manis-manis pasti betenya hilang."

"Gak mau! Cokelat itu bikin gue gendut."

"Tenang saja, seperti apapun isteriku, aku bias menerimanya koq."

"Tapi gue beda sama lo! Gue ngga bias suka sama lo kalau penampilan lo masih kayak gini."

Senyum Kakashi pudar sesaat. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum dengan polosnya dan mengatakan,

"Aku suka kamu dan apapun yang kamu mau pasti aku turutin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau melihatku? Melihatku dengan hatimu."

"Yaudahlah, nggak usah ngapa-ngapain. Udah takdir kali gue berjodoh sama orang jelek kaya' lo."

-

-

Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku dan saat aku mau turun, aku teringat sesuatu..

"Kakashi, bilangin Sasuke. Tas sama dompet gue balikin secepatnya."

"Lho? Apa kalian tadi habis jalan bareng?"

"Iya. Udah tau nanya."

"Err.. Sakura? Apa kamu itu menyukai Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Iya. Memangnya salah?" jawabku ketus.

"Jelas salah Sakura! Kamu itu calon istriku dan Sasuke itu **sepupuku**," sepertinya kesabaran Kakashi saat ini benar-benar habis. Dan aku tidak terima di bentak seperti itu.

"Suka-suka gue dong! Lagian salah sendiri punya sepupu keren lo sendisi malah jelek!"

"Sakura.. aku.. ," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

BRAKKK..!!

Aku membanting pintu mobil Kakashi lalu turun dan langsung berlari ke rumah tanpa menoleh kea rah Kakashi, yang sepertinya shok atas ucapanku tadi.

***

**NORMAL POV**

"Apa kamu yakin mau merubah penampilan kamu yang udah dari kecil ini Cuma demi Sakura?"

"Aku yakin, Ino."

"Kenapa sih? Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura benci padamu. Aku akui kali ini sikap Sakura kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Itu yang namanya cinta ino."

Saat ini Kakshi dan Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salon rekomendasi Ino untuk melakukan make-over pada Kakashi.

Sesampainya di salon..

Kakashi sedang duduk menghadap cermin dan dibelakngnya ada Ino.

"Ino, kau yakin 'orang ini' bias merubahku?"

"Tenang saja. Orochimaru ini langgananku dan Sakura dari SMP loh," Ino berkata sambil memegang bahu, err.. pria (?) berambut panjang dengan make-up yang **sangat tebal. **Kakashi sangsi orang seperti ini bias merubahnya.

"Kakashi, rambut ye yang putih dan melawan gravitasi ini asli?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil memegang rambut Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada kan yang memiliki rambut sepertiku. Makanya aku bangga akan rambutku. Dan satu lagi, rambutku bukan PUTIH, tapi PERAK! Perhatikan baik-baik!"

"Eh, iya. Eke baru nyadar. Khukhukhu, eke nggak bakal apa-apakan rambut ye. Eke juga suka rambut ye. Khukhukhukhu," Orochimaru ketawa-ketawa geje.

"Nah, sekarang tutup mata ye selama eke ngerombak ye," Orochimaru berkata masih dengan logat feminim(?)nya.

Ino Cuma senyum-senyum melihat Kakashi yang ketakutan karena dipegang-pegang Orochimaru.

2 jam kemudian…

"Kakashi, sekarang buka mata ye," tersengar suara Orochimaru. Kakashi pun membuka matanya, dan…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AAAAAAA….———"

PIIIMMMM… gjesgjesgjesgjes….–teriakan Kakashi teredam bunyi kereta yang lewat. *salonnya dekat Stasiun*

(A/N: maaf aku nggak tau nulis bunyi kereta itu gimana)

**TBC**

**Apa yang terjadi?**

**Ngapain tuh Orochimaru?**

**Baca next chap. (ada Sasorinya lhooo)**

*******

**maaf kalau aku pake bahasanya campur aduk. Aku bisanya gini :p**

**trus, maaf lagi kalo' ficnya beneran abal n geje.**

**Tapi dimohon ripiunya sodara-sodara.**

**Kasih tau aku kekurangnya dimana.**

***digampar kebanyakan ngomong***

**btw tengss buat yag udah ripiu chap lalu; nuri-nuri,**

**uchiha moritani, chippyu, cinara, tambal panci, amethyst is Aphrodite, awan hitam (kyaaaa fic abalku di ripiu kk ,), yui, haruchi nigiyama.**

**Makasiii yahhh..**

**Ripiuuuuuuuuuuu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf buat telat apdethnya iahh.. *kaya' ada yang nungguin aja* :P**

**Langsung aja deh yah..**

**WINTER IN KONOHA**

**CHAP 3**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Soal kemarin, maaf yah Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa koq Sasuke."

"Aku berterimakasih padamu karena mau mengantarku jalan lagi."

Saat ini aku sedang menemani Sasuke jalan (baca:belanja) lagi. Sebenarnya aku agak malas mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tapi, karena aku sedang bosan, aku mau saja. Sepertinya Sasuke pun sudah mulai menyukaiku.

"Sakura, bantu aku untuk memilih. Ayo," Sasuke menarikku memasuki toko perhiasan.

"Menurutmu, lebih bagus yang ini, atau yang ini,?" Sasuke menunjukan padaku 2 buag cincin emas putih berhiaskan permata yang sangat cantik. Aku terkesiap. Sangat cantik sekali. Aku pun menunjuk cincin yang kusuka.

Sasuke pun menyerahkan cincin itu pada penjaga toko untuk dibungkus lalu membayarnya. Setelah itu kami pun keluar dan berkeliling lagi. Kami makan es krim.

***

Setelah lelah berputar-putar, kami pun beristirahat di depan zona bermain anak. Kami duduk-duduk sambil makan es krim.

Hari ini rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Sampai saat tiba-tiba, datang seorang wanita yang sangat cantik menghampiri kami. Ia memiliki mata biru yamg indah dan rambut kuning.

"Teme, maaf aku telat," Wanita itu berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kebiasaan dobe," Seperti biasa Sasuke bicara dengan cool-nya. Tapi tak kupungkuri aku mendengar nada senang dalam suaranya.

"Oh, ya dobe. Kenalkan ini Sakura," Sasuke mengenalkanku pada wanita itu, yang ternyata bernam Naruto Uzumaki. Mengingatkanku pada Naruto Namikaze-penjaga toko sepatu langgananku.

"Sakura, terima kasih yah, sudah memilihkan cincin untukku. Aku tidak mengerti masalah beginian, karena aku bukan tipe yang romantis."

"Iya," aku menjawab sambil tersenyumdan deg-degan membayangkan Sasuke akan menembakku di depan teman 'dobe'nya ini. Aku masih menutup mata sambil senyum-senyum. Sampai akhirnya kudengar...

"Dobe, will you marry me?"

'WHAT THE H*LL?!!' aku melihat Sasuke sedang berlutut didepan si dobe itu sambil menyodorkan cincin yang kupilih tadi.

Aku makin pucat saat kudengar..

"Teme bodoh! Kenapa romantis-romantisan begini? Aku jadi pengen ketawa. Haha coba kau lihat ekspresi wajahmu saat melamarku tadi. Hmmpph––hahaa.." Si dobe itu tertawa ngakak sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Baka-dobe! Aku serius tahu," Sasuke wajahnya merah padam. Ukh, tampan sekali dia.

Si dobe itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak baka teme. Kau pun pasti sudah tahu jawabanku."

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum lemah saat Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

-

-

Sasuke kemudian mengajak kami makan siang. Yah aku mau saja karena si dobe itu memaksaku.

"Sakura, ayo ikut. Aku takut pergi berdua saja dengan teme yang mesum ini," Si dobe itu mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes, yang kuyakin tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menolaknya. Akhirnya alu ikut, dan saat masuk restaurant..

BRAKK..

Aku menabrak ibu-ibu yang lagi bawa es krim buat anaknya. Dan es krimnya itu jatuh kena kepala anaknya, dan anaknya itu nangis kenceng banget. Mampus.. ibu-ibunya serem banget lagi. Udah melototin aku gitu.

"Ma..maaf bu, es krimnya saya ganti.," kataku sambil membersihkan es krim dari kepala anaknya.

"ENAK AJA KAMU MINTA MAAF!! KAMU TAHU NGGAK?! ANAK SAYA TUH BARU KERAMAS TADI PAGI. DAN DIA SUSAH BANGET BUAT KERAMAS! SEKARANG ENAK AJA KAMU MINTA MAAF!" Ya ampuun, itu ibu-ib teriak kenceng banget. Malu aku. Seluruh pengunjung restaurant menatapku.

Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aduh, ibu maaf."

"Eerr, ibu, teman saya ini tidak sengaja. Apa yang bisa saya ganti bu?" sekarang Sasuke yang bicara.

"Oh.. (si ibu blushing) nggak usah koq dek. Ibu langsung pulang saja."

'WHAT? Apa-apaan itu? Dasar ibu-ibu genit!"

-

-

Karena aku kesal, aku pun bilang pada Sasuke dan si dobe itu, kalau aku mau ke toilet. Padahal aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan melempar apa saja yang ada didekatku. Itu memang kebiasaanku kalau sedang kesal. Dan saat aku sampai ke toilet, aku benar-benar melempar tasku ke dinding toilet.

BRAKK!!

Aku menoleh.

Aku lupa.

Ponselku ada di tas.

Dan sekarang,, ponsel itu teronggok dengan manisnya si lantai kamar mandi.

"Aaargghhh...!!" aku menjambak-jambak rambutku karena kesal.

-

Setelah aku kembali dari toilet, aku berkata pada Sasuke dan si dobe, kalau aku pulang duluan. Aku bisa teriak-teriak kalau lama-lama disini.

***

Di halte Bus..

"Aduh, koq Busnya nggak datang-datang yah? Mana saljunya turun lagi. Mantel aku nggak terlalu tebal lagi. Dingin banget..taxi juga nggak ada yang kosong. Uuuhh.." aku menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tanganku.

15 menit kemudian..

Nah, akhirnya datang juga Busnya. Aku cepat-cepat naik karena saljunya makin lebat turun. Aku pun duduk dan membersihkan butiran salju yang menempel di rambut dan mantelku.

Baru 10 menit perjalanan, dengan suksesnya Bus yang aku tumpangi mogok.

***

BRAKK!!

Aku membanting pintu saat aku sampai di rumah. Mama yang sedang di kamar pun langsung keluar mendengar kedatanganku.

"Sakura, kamu darimana? Mama telpon hape kamu nggak nyambung-nuambung?"

"Aku capek ma, nanti aja ceritanya," aku menjawab dengan lesu. Karena aku benar-benar lelah, jalan kaki sampai rumah sambil diterpa angin kencang dan salju yang turun dengan lebatnya.

-

-

Setelah aku mandi dan ganti pakaian, aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Tak sengaja pandanganku teralih kepada mantelku yang tadi aku lempar saat tiba di kamar. Terlihat masih banyak butiran salju yang putih bersih menempel di mantelku.

Oh.. kenapa aku jadi ingat Kakashi??

***

**NORMAL POV**

Ssstthh..

Bletak..

Grsuukkk..

!#$%^&*

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar rumah Sakura. Tepatnya sebelah jendela kamar Sakura.

"Kakashi? Kenapa aku harus ikut sih?"

"Sssthh,, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya Ino."

Terlihat pemandangan yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai masker sambil membawa ranting-ranting pohonyang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Begitupun wanita yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat mengendap-ngendap melihat ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Kakashi, aku pulang aja yah."

"Jangan Ino. Nanti aku disangka maling."

"Lho? Kita kaya' gini juga udah kaya' maling tau! Lagian kenapa nggak pake cara normal aja sih buat ngeliat keadaannya Sakura?"

"Aku takut Sakura pingsan lagio lihat wajahku. Aku mau mastiin dia baik-baik aja. Takut dia nangis."

"Memang nangis kenapa?"

"Tadi Sasuke ngelamar pacarnya di depan Sakura. Aku kan tahu Sakura suka ma Sasuke. Aku ngertilah perasaan Sakura. Aku takut dia nangis aja."

Ino Cuma blushing denger penjelasannya Kakashi. Pria ini begitu baik dan perhatian. Andai Kakashi bukan calon suami sahabatnya..

"Ino. Tolong.."

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar jeritan kecil Kakashi. Ternyata Kakashi lagi narik-narik maskernya dari ranting yang nyangkut diwajahnya.

"Koq bisa nyangkut sih?" ino mulai membantu menarik-narik ranting itu dari masker Kakashi. Karena maskenya tidak bisa dilepas. Kakashi telah menyimpulmati ikatan maskernya.

"Hmpphh.. susaahh napass."

Akhirnya tarik-tarikan pun terjadi.

Suara kain robek pun terdengar..

BRETTT..

"Hoahh,, lega.." Kakashi menghembuskan napas tanpa sadar kalau Sakura sudah membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Ino? Sedang apa?"

"Kakashi? Wajahmi.. kenapa.." Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan telapak tangannya.

Kakashi yang kaget mundur kebelakang dan tidak sengaja terpeleset tumpukan Salju dan jatuh menimpa ranting yang dia bawa tadi. Dan...

BREEETT..

'Oh.. apa lagi itu yang robek?' batin Kakashi menjerit.

**TBC**

**Wktwktwkt.. maaf kalo makin geje yah,,**

**Hehe Sasori tidak jadi dimunculkan di chap ini T_T**

**Thengss yah buat yang udah ripiu di chap lalu.**

**RIPIU LAGI YAHHH.. **

**Maaf masih banyak ty[po.**

**:P**


End file.
